Some sports games, such as baseball, golf, tennis, and other games, involve swinging a bat, club, or racket to strike a ball in order to propel the ball in a desired direction with a desired speed. In baseball, the ball is “pitched” (thrown) toward the batter by a pitcher. During the flight of the ball, the batter prepares to swing the bat to contact the ball and propel it in another direction. In golf, the ball rests on a small pedestal called a “tee” placed slightly in front of the golfer's toes or on the ground. In tennis, the ball is hit toward the player by an opponent using a tennis racket. In each game, striking the ball with optimum swing dynamics requires the player to keep their eyes directed at the ball from the beginning of the swing until the bat, club, or racket contacts the ball, and following the collision, in the direction of the collision, even after the ball takes flight. However, many players fail to keep their eyes on the ball up to the point of collision and in the direction of the collision after collision, and thus they fail to see the collision of the bat, club, or racket with the ball and complete the swing with proper mechanics. Consequently, the ball is missed or is hit poorly. Some devices exist as aids to improve a player's swing. These devices focus on the proper head position during the swing motion. However, determining head position does not directly correlate to the eye position during and/or immediately following the ball collision. Further, some of these devices require replacement of standard equipment with specialized equipment or are cumbersome, which can negatively impact user performance. Some of these devices may require that the ball be stationary and placed onto a specialized device, which limits their use in swing practice.